Viaje Por El Mediterráneo
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: Byron, Jude, Shawn y Nuria se van de vacaciones a Catania, en Italia. Lo que se suponía debían ser unas vacaciones tranquilas y agradables, se complican con la llegada de misteriosas cartas...  mal summary
1. Chapter 1

_¡Nuevo fiic!_

_Esta vez es un reto de mi primita, la señorita Love. En principio, esto debía ser un one-shot, pero no pude resistirme a hacerlo más largo jejeje. Así que este fic va dedicado con todo mi cariño a ella :)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Elsie River es propiedad de ElsieRiver. Sin embargo, Nuria Álbarez es de mi propiedad y algún personaje que añadiré más también._

_Sin más, aquí os dejo con el primer capítulo:_

**VIAJE POR EL MEDITERRÁNEO**

**Capítulo 1.**

El Centro Comercial de la ciudad de Inazuma no podía estar más lleno. Era el primer día de vacaciones, el día anterior habían acabado las clases tanto en los colegios como en los institutos. Fuera del edificio, las terrazas de las cafeterías estaban igual. El tiempo era caluroso, pero no abrasador, y eso hacía que aún fuese más apetecible salir. Nuria y Elsie salieron del Centro Comercial cargadas de bolsas en dirección a una cafetería.

– Buff... – suspiró cansada Elsie mientras se dejaba caer en la silla – Ahora recuerdo por qué deje de ir de compras contigo...

Elsie iba vestida con un vestido de tirantes verde claro que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, y unas sandalias del mismo color. El pelo añil lo llevaba suelto, cayendo en cascada por su espalda, además el sol conseguía que brillase con reflejos grises.

– Ohh vamos primita... Estoy segura de que esto no ha sido nada para ti – respondió Nuria con una sonrisa burlona.

Nuria llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos con un cinturón marrón oscuro, además llevaba una camiseta de tirantes también blanca y unas sandalias marrones. El pelo, marrón claro, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

– Lo dice quien hace un par de semanas prácticamente no podía ni caminar... – replicó la peliazul entre risas.

– Ja-ja-ja, muy graciosa primita – contestó la castaña sarcástica.

En ese momento llegó el camarero a preguntarles qué iban a tomar. El camarero se fue y volvió a los cinco minutos con su pedido, tiempo en el que Nuria había estado bastante distraída, hecho que no había pasado por alto su prima.

– ¿Estás bien Nu? – preguntó la peliazul antes de tomar un sorbo de su limonada.

– ¿Ehh? Si, claro que estoy bien – respondió con una sonrisa – Estaba pensando en el viaje...

– ¡Vamos a ir a Italia! ¿Verdad que es genial? – dijo una muy emocionada Elsie.

– ¿Puedes recordarme cómo me has convencido para ir?

– En realidad fuiste tú la que "necesitaba un descanso" – comentó la peliazul haciendo burla de su prima.

– ¡Oyee! Que yo no hablo así – replicó ceñuda la castaña antes de comenzar a reír.

Elsie comenzó a reír acompañando a su prima. Pese a que Nuria hablase así, la peliazul sabía muy bien que su prima tenía tantas ganas de ir como ella misma. En solo dos días cogerían un avión que les llevaría hasta su destino: Catania.

**[*]**

Elsie estaba recostada en la cama de su mejor amigo, Neil Turner. El día siguiente se iría a Italia y no volvería hasta quince días más tarde, quería despedirse. Neil estaba apoyado en la pared, pensativo.

– Así que te vas mañana... – murmuró Neil.

– Si, ya te lo dije. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! – dijo Elsie con una gran sonrisa.

Neil sonrió a su mejor amiga. En verdad, era difícil ver a Elsie con tanta ilusión como en ese momento. Por dentro le reconcomían los celos al pensar en que iría con Byron Love, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ocultarlos. De repente sintió como Elsie rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y le atraía hacia ella.

– Voy a echarte de menos – susurró en la oreja del chico la peliazul.

Neil sonrió y le correspondió al abrazo. No dijeron nada más durante un rato, simplemente se quedaron así, abrazados, disfrutando los últimos instantes que tenían juntos antes de que Elsie partiese de vacaciones. Aunque solo fuesen quince días, a ambos les parecía demasiado tiempo para estar el uno sin el otro.

**[*]**

El padre de Nuria estaba en su despacho. Tenía una carta en la mano, no llevaba remitente y estaba dirigida a Nuria Álbarez. Aún así, su padre la abrió y la leyó. Mientras la leía algunas arrugas de preocupación se formaron en su cara. Cuando acabó de leerla cuando oyó un ruido en el piso de abajo.

– ¡Papá! ¡Ya estoy en casa! – gritó Nuria mientras entraba.

Su padre se apresuro a esconder la carta entre un montón de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. La ocultó justo a tiempo ya que cuando acababa de ordenar los papeles Nuria entró por la puerta. La chica se sentó en una de las sillas, enfrente de su padre.

– ¿Qué tal el día? – le preguntó su padre con tranquilidad.

– Bastante bien – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa – A excepción de cuando Jude y Caleb comenzaron a discutir por una tontería...

– ¿Ya lo tienes todo listo para mañana?

– Sí, Jude va a pasar a buscarme para ir juntos al aeropuerto.

Sorprendiendo a su hija, el señor Álbarez se levantó y abrazó a Nuria. La chica le devolvió el abrazo, pensando que era porque iba a estar quince días fuera de casa. Su padre echó un vistazo al montón de papeles donde estaba oculta la carta y suspiró, aunque Nuria no se dio cuenta.

**[*]**

Elsie, Shawn y Byron ya estaban en el aeropuerto. Elsie estaba cogida de la mano de Byron mientras miraba impaciente el reloj. Shawn estaba tranquilo sentado en una de las sillas del aeropuerto, mientras a Byron comenzaba a contagiársele el nerviosismo de su novia.

– Llega tarde... – murmuró Elsie mirando el reloj de nuevo.

– Relájate hermanita... Solo han pasado tres minutos de la hora – intentó tranquilizarla Shawn.

– Nuria nunca llega tarde – afirmó con decisión Elsie.

– Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – respondió Byron buscando con la mirada a Nuria o a Jude.

Elsie iba a replicar, pero en ese momento llegaron Jude y Nuria. Venían hablando tranquilamente, cogidos de las manos. Al llegar, Jude saludó a todos con un apretón de manos, excepto a Elsie que le dio dos besos, mientras Nuria dio dos besos a todo el mundo.

– ¿Listos para irnos a Italia? – preguntó Nuria emocionada.

– Estábamos listos hace media hora – replicó Elsie.

Todos los presentes rieron ante ese comentario, exceptuando a Elsie. Byron le dio un corto beso en los labios que tranquilizó instantáneamente a Elsie. En ese momento anunciaron por el altavoz que su avión estaba a punto de despegar se dirigieron a la zona de embarque y subieron al avión. Estaba divididos en dos filas: Jude, Nuria y Shawn en una fila, mientras que Elsie y Byron estaban en otra.

– Aún no te has quejado por Byron... – comentó a su prima entre risas Shawn, sin que Elsie ni el mismo Byron le oyeran.

– Prefiero fingir que no está aquí – respondió Nuria también riendo – Pero tranquilo, que no creo que aguante mucho.

Jude miró a Nuria y la chica dejo de hablar sobre Byron. Por suerte, Jude no la había oído sino seguramente tendría que aguantar una regañina por su parte. El avión despegó y los chicos comenzaron a dejar atrás Japón.

– ¡Por fin estamos de camino a Italia! – dijo Elsie girándose para mirar a sus compañeros de viaje, quienes respondieron con una gran sonrisa.

_(Continuará...)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Finalmente, Byron, Elsie, Shawn, Jude y Nuria llegaron al aeropuerto. Era casi la una de la tarde, así que decidieron ir a la casa que había alquilado durante los quince días que iban a estar allí para dejar el equipaje, ducharse y comer algo antes de salir por la ciudad.

La casa estaba a las afueras de Catania. Tenía dos pisos: en el piso de abajo estaban la cocina, el comedor, el salón y un cuarto de baño; en el piso de arriba había dos cuartos de baño más y tres habitaciones dobles.

Cuando Nuria estaba bajando por las escaleras después de haberse duchado, se paró en medio de la misma oliendo el aire. Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar hasta que llegó a la cocina, la escena que allí vio la dejó paralizada: Shawn, Byron y Jude estaban cocinando. La chica no pudo aguantar la risa por más tiempo y explotó.

Elsie, que había estado secándose el pelo, bajo a ver la causa del alboroto. Su reacción ante la escena de la cocina fue igual que la de su prima, mientras que los chicos no sabían donde esconderse. Cuando las chicas pararon de reír, pasearon la mirada por la cocina: la mesa estaba llena de platos, tenedores, cucharas, etc. que habían usado para cocinar. Shawn, ante la mirada estupefacta de las chicas, sujetó a cada una por un brazo y las llevó de la cocina al salón, después volvió a la cocina y cerró la puerta.

– No sé lo que están haciendo, pero sinceramente, prefiero no saberlo – comentó Nuria dejándose caer en el sofá.

– Totalmente de acuerdo – afirmó Elsie haciendo lo mismo que su prima.

**[*]**

Después de comer, los cinco chicos acordaron salir a dar una vuelta por Catania. Para llegar a la ciudad, decidieron ir caminando. De pronto, Shawn recordó que había olvidado el móvil en la casa y decidió ir a por él. Los demás se ofrecieron para acompañarle, pero el chico se negó, así que al final fue solo.

Estaba llegando a la casa cuando una chica chocó contra él. La chica estuvo a punto de caerse, pero por suerte Shawn pudo sujetarla a tiempo. La chica tenía el pelo rojo oscuro y ondulado, sus ojos verdes claros contrastaban con su morena piel.

– Grazie mille – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

– Ehh... yo no hablo italiano – dijo Shawn con nerviosismo.

La chica le miró sorprendida, Shawn pensó que seguramente no le habría entendido. La ojiverde le miró de arriba a abajo y de nuevo sonrió.

– Non parla italiano? – el chico negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de la chica.

– Soy japonés – respondió Shawn esperando que la chica lo entendiese.

– Yo hablo un poco de japonés – comentó la chica sorprendiendo a Shawn – Me llamo Mélanie, pero prefiero que me llamen Mel.

– Yo soy Shawn – ambos se dieron las manos.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato más, sobre Catania y los compañeros de Shawn, hasta que Mélanie se ofreció para mostrarles la ciudad. Shawn aceptó, y Mel le dio su número de teléfono, le dijo que ese día no podía pero que cualquier otro accedería encantada. Shawn miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, así que se despidió de la chica y fue a buscar a sus compañeros.

Mélanie miró a Shawn irse con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro. Cuando perdió de vista la figura del chico, sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó un mensaje: _Primera parte hecha. _Buscó un número en su agenda y le dio a la tecla de enviar, antes de volver a su casa.

**[*]**

Jude, Byron, Elsie y Nuria habían encontrado una cafetería y estaban esperando a Shawn en la terraza de la misma. Las chicas empezaban a perder la paciencia ya que el chico no aparecía, pero Jude y Byron las tranquilizaron. Diez minutos más tarde, Shawn los encontró.

– ¡Ya era hora! – comentó Nuria mientras su primo se sentaba – Al menos habrás traído el móvil...

Shawn tan solo le enseñó el móvil como respuesta. Una vez que hubieron pagado en la cafetería, decidieron dar una vuelta por Catania. Todos se sorprendieron de la belleza de la ciudad y la amabilidad de sus gentes. Lo estaban pasando genial, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de la hora que era hasta que comenzó a anochecer.

– ¡Vaya! Yo que quería quedarme un rato más... – comentó Elsie decepcionada al ver el atardecer.

– Tenemos dos semanas para ver la ciudad, no te preocupes – respondió Byron acercándose a su novia y abrazándola por la espalda.

– Sí, tienes razón. Pero aún así... es que es un sitio tan precioso – replicó la peliazul, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.

– Vamos tortolitos – les llamó Nuria mientras comenzaba a caminar sin soltar la mano de Jude hacia la casa en la que se hospedaban – Aún tenemos que caminar un rato y yo ya tengo hambre.

– ¿Es que alguna vez no tienes hambre, Nuri? – preguntó burlona Elsie, provocando que todos, a excepción de la castaña, riesen.

– Sí, cuando os veo a vosotros tan empalagosos – contraatacó la castaña, guiñando el ojo a su prima para que no se lo tomase a mal.

Elsie, quien no se esperaba una respuesta así por parte de su prima, no supo como contestar. Byron sonrió, conocía bastante bien a Nuria y sabía que no debía tomárselo a mal. Shawn no pudo evitar soltar una risa y Jude tan solo hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

**[*] **

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, los chicos ya habían llegado a casa. Se sentaron a cenar y estaban a punto de comenzar cuando alguien tocó al timbre. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos confundidos, preguntándose quién podría ser. Finalmente, Shawn fue a abrir y descubrirlo. El chico volvió escasos minutos más tarde con un sobre entre las manos y un interrogante en la mirada.

– ¿Qué pasa hermanito? – preguntó Elsie confundida.

– Esto... Oye Nuria... ¿Alguien tiene la dirección de esta casa? – preguntó Shawn confundido.

– Pues... mucha gente, supongo – respondió su prima esbozando una sonrisa.

– Me refiero a alguien que te fuese a enviar una carta – Shawn le entregó el sobre a la castaña.

Nuria cogió el sobre sorprendida. Tan solo venía escrito su nombre por fuera del sobre, no traía remitente. La castaña se levantó para ir a por un cuchillo para abrirlo mejor, mientras tanto, sus amigos miraban sus movimientos sin perderse un detalle. Cuando volvió, ya estaba leyendo la carta. De pronto, el papel se le resbaló de las manos y se cayó al suelo, mientras la mirada de la castaña permaneció perdida. Jude se levantó rápidamente y, con infinito cuidado, empujó a Nuria hasta que esta estuvo sentada en una silla, después le ofreció un vaso de agua que ella rechazó.

Mientras tanto, Elsie se había levantado y había ido por la carta. La leyó y entendió la reacción de Nuria, aunque a la vez no comprendía nada. Estaba segura que su prima debía entender de lo que hablaba esa carta mucho mejor, pero no quería agobiarla con preguntas.

– Nuria, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Jude preocupado. El chico estaba agachado junto a la castaña, tenía sujetas sus manos entre las de él.

– La carta... – murmuró Nuria, intentando reaccionar y dejar de estar asustada –Es imposible.

– Nu, tranquilízate – le dijo Shawn en tono calmado – Cuéntanos qué pasa... despacio.

– Creo que yo puedo explicar algo – intervino Elsie, viendo que su prima no iba a ser capaz de hablar – La persona que envía la carta habla de una libreta o algo así de supertécnicas.

– ¿Una libreta de supertécnicas? – preguntó Byron, acercándose a Elsie y mirando por encima de su hombro la carta.

– Algo así – continuó hablando la peliazul – Al parecer, esa libreta perteneció a... Ray Dark.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Nuria. La castaña estaba sentada y no levantó la vista del suelo en ningún momento mientras su prima hablaba. Los demás esperaron pacientemente a que la chica les explicase lo que pasaba, pero ella parecía tan perdida como los demás.

– Nuria... – la llamó Jude, la castaña levantó la mirada y la dirigió a su novio - ¿Qué es esa libreta?

– Es una larga historia... – la castaña suspiró resignada antes de continuar – Al poco de morir Ray Dark, un paquete misterioso llegó a mi casa. Cuando lo abrí, era una libreta en la que había todas las supertécnicas que Dark nos había enseñado en la Royal Academy, y muchas más de las que nunca había oído hablar. En una nota, Dark me pidió que cuidase de esa libreta y que nunca se la diese a nadie.

– ¿La has usado alguna vez? – preguntó Shawn, mientras intentaba comprender toda esa historia.

– Sólo una vez. De ahí saqué la Rosa Negra.

– Pero aún así... ¿Por qué se habla de esa libreta en la carta? – intervino Byron.

– La persona que la envía quiere esa libreta a toda costa... Y... dice que si no se la entrego él... – a la castaña le costaba terminar la frase, lo decía tartamudeando – Él matará a mi familia.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Quisiera disculparme por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero mi mente se había quedado en blanco :S Por suerte, ese problemilla se ha resuelto y he podido acabar el capítulo :) Aquí os dejo las respuestas a los reviews:

**Elsie:** Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo de mi reto, mientras que yo sigo esperando por el tuyo... (sí, es una indirectaa) ;)

_**Lily: **__Muchas gracias por tu revieew :D Y ya sabes que espero impaciente jejejej ;)_

_**Julietainlove: **__Ahora ya sabes el contenido de la carta jajajaja :) Y lo de odiar a Byron... desde el primer momento que salió en la serie le odie xD Eso le pasa por destrozar mi querida Royal Academy jummmmmm ;) _

_**Emily: **__Jajajaja, cada vez que leo tu review lo hago cantando xD Muchas gracias por tu revieeew :D_

_**Kaylee Dark: **__Gracias a la suerte las doy yo porque haya lectores tan maravillosos como tú :) Muchísimas gracias por molestarte en leer mis historias! _

_Gracias a todos por leer este fic. De verdad, hacéis posible que siga escribiendo :) No olvidéis dejar un review ;) Besoooos ^^_


End file.
